


Before bed chats

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: a cute little fic post signals part 2.Scott made sure baby brother was okay after his eventful day in space.





	Before bed chats

__

**Scott pov**

“Alan, you in bed?” He asked, opening his baby brother’s bedroom door.

“Huh? Um….sort of?” Alan yawned, sitting on the floor next to his bed, head laying on his bed.

He chuckled, “come on into bed, you little floor hugger,” he said as he helped alan into bed “It has been a really big day.”

“Hmmm, yeah” Alan mumbled as he tucked the blanket around Alan.

He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “You’re okay? John told me what happened with Thunderbird three and havoc.”

Alan rolled on to his back, looking at him. “I guess…we got three back, so I guess I’m okay but…”

Alan bit his lip “It was scary…it was really scary Scotty” Alan said in a small voice.

He sighed, “yeah, it sounded pretty scary, kiddo.”

_A part of him was grateful that John didn’t tell him until they were on their way home, it would have been torture knowing that his baby brother and little sister were in serious danger while he was stuck under the seafloor no being able to do anything._

_He could have Very well lost both Alan and Kayo today, not even having the chance to say goodbye or tell them how much he loves them._

“I’m glad you’re okay, kiddo, I don’t know what I would do without any of you guys,” he said softly.

“Yeah, I’m….I’m glad I’m okay too…” Alan sighed “though I’m a bit sore, do you know how many times I got thrown around out there?”

He frowned,  _he didn’t really want to know._

“Because it was a lot! Someone needs to teach those space pirates how to fly!” Alan exclaimed, sitting up on his elbows.

“Maybe you could teach them” he joked, smiling at Alan.

Alan’s eyes widened “nope! Not doing that! I like them sure but…just no” Alan said, collaging back down on his bed dramatically.

He chuckled, “well okay then..come on enough talking, it’s bedtime kiddo” he tucked the blanket back under Alan’s chin.

Alan yawned, getting comfy “okay..”

He smiled, “I love you kiddo” he kissed Alan’s forehead, before standing up to leave.

“Hmm, love you too Scotty” Alan Said, snuggling into his pillow.

He smiled, walking quietly to the door.

“Scotty?” Alan asked in a small voice. Just as he was about to leave. “Do you think we’ll….we’ll really be able to find Dad?”

He sighed, _that was a question he was asking himself too, but for him, it was more like ‘what will they find when they do find him?’_

_He wasn’t naive, he knew that their chances of finding dad alive were slim, dad had been in space for eight years without food or water, or even if he did, they would have run out by now, let alone by the time they can go rescue him._

_He knew his dad was resourceful, the SOS showed that he survived long enough to send out an SOS, but that was a couple years old._

_Who knows what could have happened in that time it took branman to get back to earth?_

_But he couldn’t show any of his doubts to his baby brother, baby brother needed to believe wholeheartedly that they could get their Dad back._

“Of course we will,” he said softly “now come on, sleep.”

“Okay…night Scotty,” Alan Said, falling asleep.

He smiled as he closes Alan’s door slowly. “Good night, kiddo, sleep well.”


End file.
